


Are You Alone?

by FrickinGwaine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Scott McCall, Mentioned Sheriff Stilinski, Nogitsune, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, found this in the dark corner of my computer, season 3b, v confusing maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickinGwaine/pseuds/FrickinGwaine
Summary: Stiles is out of practice.(or my take (wishful thinking) on how the nogitsune could have affected stiles.)





	Are You Alone?

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this quite a ways back and recently refound it, so now it is posted here for hopefully someone's enjoyment.
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos and tell me what you think ^.^

Stiles is out of practice.

 

Before it wasn't so hard, keep certain things quiet and make other things loud.Make himself a little less, to later show himself as a little more.  For god's sake he’s been probably doing it since birth. (Or at least he hopes so because otherwise the obliviousness from Scott, _ from his father _ , isn't the type of thing he’d like to think about too much).

 

Either way, Stiles would like to say it began at the beginning of this mess when Scott was first bitten, (just a little too conveniently smart at the most convenient time), but that wouldn't be true because no one thought anything of it that semester.

 

Or the next one.

 

Or the next year.

 

( _ they barely notice as it is --  _ but they still  **care** _ ) _

 

No, as much as he hates even the faintest of ideas, it became much worse with the nogitsune. They had shared one mind, even if only for a moment, and that effect is  _ massive _ on the psyche of a person's mind. Before he had the simple (if slightly advanced) education of a high schooler. But after the separation it crashed into him.

 

A thousand years of thoughts and memories and  _ knowledge _ , all painful, violent, and bloody. ( _ Though still useful nonetheless _ )

 

It’s right there, but he  _ can't use it _ . No, how could he, because how could the human possibly know ( _ but he’s the one that figures it out most of the time, why should they suspect) _ and certainly Deaton wouldn’t have made it an easy answer either. So now Stiles has to bite his tongue as his friends mess up or his father puts himself in danger when he could just  **tell** them.

 

( _ Just tell them enough to save them, Stiles. No more no less, no harm and no foul.) _

 

Even if he can sort out his head to find the right information, it’s still  _ there _ . The remnants of the demon, with it feelings and  _ urges _ . Better not to risk it right? No matter the death toll around them?

 

Better not to have to see their faces as the realize how not  _ fine _ he is.

  
(Because Stiles shared a mind once -  _ and now a part of him always will _ .)


End file.
